Dear Diary
by amai.hime-chan
Summary: Step into Lucy's diary, as she writes all her feelings and events happening. Her thoughts of friends, family and, of course, love interests. Her thoughts of...Natsu...and Gray. Her emotions, how she feels. And some of her deepest secrets she never told anyone. (Pairings: Natsu x Lucy/NaLu, Gray x Lucy/Gralu, maybe other more too)
1. A Sad Birthday

**Okay,I want to make this VERY might be lots of errors and typos because my computer can't upload them anyway,hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Date: 1__st__ July, X778. Time: 1:30 a.m._

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my first birth-day without my mommy, and I really miss her. But I'm a tough girl so I can do this! This diary was given to me by Ms Spetto this morning and Aed, Bero and Ribbon also gave little things like books and stuff. The other staff also gave me little things. I'm very grateful, though daddy seems to have forgotten. You know what? I'm gonna make daddy a nice rice-ball and maybe he'll remember. And if he doesn't, maybe I'll get a chance to tell him! YAY! Aed made me a birthday cake this morning and we celebrated with the staff and my spirits. I could summon only one at the moment and that too for a short time, but hey! Bero said I was learning quickly! Bero called out my other spirits for me. It was really fun. It was unlike my other birthday parties where it was a ball. I cut the cake and we all had a piece. I had the largest because I was the birthday girl. Aed gave me the birthday cake and a little chocolate swan. Ribbon gave a new book and Bero presented me a silver celestial key! It is 'The Lyre'. Her name is Lyra and she sings really well, the best singing I've ever heard. We danced around and laughed a lot. I told Aed about the rice-ball thingy and he said he would help, but I refuse because I wanted to make it myself. Then he told me that he would just give me the instructions, and I accepted. This is gonna be great, dontcha think? Anyway, I think I'm gonna make the rice-ball now! Wish me luck. Oh yeah, btw, I'm gonna make a commitment. I'm not gonna re-read my diary until I finish all the pages! And it has A LOT of pages, probably enough to last me more than 10 years! It's really thick, but Bero cast a spell to make it look small and light, so its really light and small but the real form is very large, it has about 6000 pages! WOW! Look at the time; I'd better make my rice-ball now. _

_Bye for now, Diary-san. _

Lucy ran into the kitchen, smiling happily. She took some rice in her hands and started shaping it into a ball. She had such skilled hands, and in no time, it formed into a neat little rice-ball. "Aed! What do I do next?" She called out.

"Well, you add the sesame seeds, Miss Lucy," Aed told her. "You can make it anyway you want."

"Thanks." She added sesame seeds and made it look like a face. It has two eyes and a supposed-to-be moustache. She sang happily, showing it to Aed. "Good" Aed nodded.

"Yes Lucy. Its great."

Lucy skipped to her father's office. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Jude looked up from his work a second and looked right back down.

"Lucy, what is it? I'm busy."

"Look! I made you a rice-ball!"

"Hmm… I'll eat it later."

"O-okay, I'll leave it here, just in case," Lucy said, placing it on the table. Jude's patience snapped. He threw it on the floor and yelled at her.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY? IF I'M HUNGRY, I CAN JUST ASK THE COOK FOR FOOD!" Lucy looked at him with fear in her eyes. She ran out the door, tears in her eyes. She mumbled, "Daddy, don't you remember? Its my birthday today." But he didn't hear her.

* * *

_Date: 1__st__ July, X778. Time: 8:30 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_I-I just…why? Why can't daddy remember? He doesn't…seem to care about me. He yelled at me, when I tried to give him the rice-ball. A-And that too, on my birthday. I ended up running down the hall in tears. He's been like this since mommy past away, and I can't blame him. But…this is too much! He's been hurting me since then, not physically, but mentally, and that hurts more than anything. You know what diary, I'm gonna run away. I'll just take you and Gonzales with me…no, I can't take Gonzales*. It hurts too much too see her. I'll just take one my teddy-bears and keys with me, and you of course. Well, I'm gonna go tomorrow, at dawn. At 4 o'clock. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll follow my instincts._

_Goodnight._

Lucy closed her diary, and climbed on her bed. A little tear went down her cheeks as she went to sleep. She dreamed of her mommy and daddy and her together, happy and smiling, like before…

* * *

**Me: Okay this is supposed to be short, cuz we haven't really gotten into the story.**

**Lucy: Um…is this gonna be a romatic story?**

**Me: Yesh. With lots of pairings. :3**

**Lucy: Who's gonna be with me?**

**Me: I dunno. Natsu, Gray or Hibiki.**

**Lucy: O.O Anyway, when do the others come in? **

**Me: Next chappy. Meow. **

**Lucy: What's with the meow? Anyway, don't forget to review! **


	2. New Friends

**Me: YO! Young Lucy runs away in this chappy and Natsu and Gray finds her. There will be lots of NaLu in the earlier chapters and GraLu in later chapters.**

**Natsu: YAY! I make an appearance in this chappy now!**

**Gray: So do I, dumbass.**

**Natsu: *to me* WHY?**

**Me: *sweat drop* He's one of the main characters, Natsu.**

**Natsu: WHYYY? *runs away***

**Me: O.O **

**Lucy: Okay, let's get on with the story.**

**Me: Oh yeah, by the way, all these things take place before the Strauss sibs joins the guild, oki?**

* * *

It was early morning in Magnolia, around 6 a.m. It was raining hard. Surprisingly, a young girl with blonde hair could be seen running through the streets,

hugging a teddy bear and a little book. Her pink and white clothes were muddy and torn. Tears could be seen running down her cheeks even under the rain.

Her steps grew weaker and weaker, until she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was pink and black… "Look Gray! Who's she?" "Dunno.

Let's take her to guild infirmary before she…"

* * *

_Date: 2__nd__ July, XX778. Time: 8:30 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm currently in an infirmary of a guild named Fairy Tail. Weird. Its not 'tale' but 'tail'. Really weird, right? Two boys, Gray and Natsu,_

_ found me unconscious. They appear to be very nice, although they always fight. Gray's got this weird stripping habit. One moment he's fully dressed, _

_the next he's naked. There's also a girl named Erza Scarlet. She's very pretty and kind, although she's quite scary too. I woke up half an hour ago. All_

_ of them are very nice. Erza always scolds Natsu and Gray when they fight, which is a relief. Some of the other members are Cana, who's very nice and_

_ knows card magic, Wakaba and Macao, who are very nice to me but sort of weird sometimes, and a whole lot of others. Natsu is very nice, he says he is _

_a fire dragon-slayer –sounds cool- and Gray is an ice mage -he mad an ice heart to show me his magic-, its really pretty. Erza brought me hot soup, they _

_all seem so nice and hospitable. Macao told me to join the guild. I think I will, cause I have no where else to go to._

_Well, bye for now, Diary._

Lucy closed her diary and took a sip of the soup Erza brought her. She smiled at Natsu, Gray and Erza who were in the infirmary with her. "So, Lucy, right? What were

you doing, outside the rain like that?"

Lucy sighed, "I-I ran away."

"B-but why?"

"Cause…" Lucy told her why, her story. At the end of her story, Erza was a little emotional and Natsu and Gray were of course, as dense as usual. "But if you got a

huge mansion and all, why did you even left?" Natsu asked. Erza smacked him hard.

"Don't mind him Lucy, he's an idiot. Anyway, are you strong enough to come downstairs?" Lucy smiled and nodded. She shuffled out of bed, she was wearing a

white button down shirt and blue skirt and black flats, given to her by Erza. Her knees wobbled a little, but Natsu held her. Lucy blushed a little and they all went downstairs.

"YO! LUCY! You feeling okay?" Wakaba called. Lucy smiled and nodded at him.

"You should join the guild, Lucy!" a girl with wavy brown hair up to her shoulders said. Cana.

"I don't know, maybe. Thanks for the invitation." Lucy spent her day in Fairy Tail, having a total fun.

* * *

_Date: 2__nd__ July, X778. Time: 8:30 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm currently in Erza's house. She said I could live with her, thankfully. Today was really fun, I love all the Fairy Tail members. They are so nice _

_and welcoming. I made friends with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Cana. They are all very nice. I became a member today, and I have the stamp on my right shoulder. _

_Natsu, Gray, Erza and Cana showed me their magic. We went to a little park, and Natsu burned a shrub. He's such an idiot sometimes, but he's very nice and cares _

_for everyone. He's magic is really cool too, but a little too destructive. Erza had requip magic. She has such beautiful armors. Gray made a little ice statute of me. How _

_sweet. Cana made fireworks with her card magic, which was really cool too. We went to a park, and I sat on a swing. I was rocking myself gently , then Natsu _

_suddenly pushed me from behind. HARD. I screamed as the swing sailed through the air. I went down, and up I went again. After that near death experience, _

_I sat down on one of the park benches and glared hard at Natsu. I watched Cana and Gray on heated game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Paper beats rock," _

_Cana was saying. _

_"How does paper beat rock?" Gray retorted. "I've got a rock here, it weighs like, fifty kilos. Sure, you can cover my rock with paper, but what does that _

_get you?" Gray is so dense sometimes. I sat there for a while, relaxing. An ice-cream was suddenly in front of my face. I saw Natsu holding one for him and_

_ handing the other to me. _

_"It's an apology gift," he said. He can be very sweet too. I took his cone and smiled at him. He grinned right back at me. I guess his grin is his signature. _

_I took the cone and licked it, he sat beside me and ate his cone messily. I don't know how that boy eats, but he had cream on his forehead. _

_Natsu said to me, "Hey Luce, do you wanna go on a mission with me tomorrow?" I was a little surprised, and did he just give me a nickname? I smiled at him, _

_"Okay, sure." The sky was turning black and it started to drizzle. It was then I realized I was wearing white. I put my hands over my chest, and called out to Erza. _

_"Erza! Shouldn't we be getting home?" she nodded and we all ran towards the guild. I was soaked and my belly button was showing because of the rain and my shirt._

_ When we reached the guild, Miss Reira*, the bartender, gave us warm milk and towel. After that, Erza and I went to her house.* It was a rather big house, for her_

_ age and she was living alone. There was a big room stored for her armors. In her room, there was a bed, a couch, a wardrobe and a dressing table. Erza said we could_

_ sleep together on the bed. How nice. I like her already, although she's very scary sometimes. I'm wearing the white and blue pajamas Erza gave me. Okay, now that I've _

_describe all the day's happening, I think I'll go to sleep now. _

_Night, Diary._

Lucy closed her diary and placed it on a table beside the bed. Erza came out of the bathroom, and told Lucy it was free now. "I have a spare toothbrush I haven't used yet.

You can use it. By the way, you can wear any of my clothes."

"Thanks, Erza. You're really nice, and you're also really pretty."

Erza blushed at this. "Th-thanks…Lucy. A-anyway, go and use the bathroom. I'm sleeping in the corner, by the way."

Lucy went in the bathroom and after a few minutes, she came out and climbed the bed. Erza was already sleeping, "Goodnight, Erza." Lucy mumbled.

"Night, Lucy." Lucy closed her eyes and went to sleep, looking forward to her mission with Natsu tomorrow and what adventures would lay before her.

* * *

**Me: I think this story is getting a li'l messed up…**

**Lucy: Um…why?**

**Me: I dunno. I just think it is. :3**

**Natsu: Who cares? The chapters are little too short, I won't read it if I was one of the readers…**

**Me: MEANIE!**

**Natsu: WHOA! Can't handle the truth?**

**Erza: Ignore him amai-chan. Anyway, don't forget to review ya'll.**

**Random Reader: Crazy people. -.-**

*** Reira is an OC. She's not gonna have a big part. Just a random bartender before Mira is introduced. **

**** Fairy Hills haven't been introduced yet since there are only two girls in Fairy Tail, Erza and Cana, and three with Lucy. :3**


End file.
